Unexpected
by kamomi808
Summary: Bella and her friends have known eachother since kindergarten and are now seniors. A new student arrives...will things get messed up in her life or better? Really junk at summaries. T just cuz i'm paranoid.
1. Bells

**Hey everyone. This is my first FF so hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight-related. Stephanie Meyer owns them. Not me.**

I sat up fast as lightning as soon as I heard the scream. The clock next to my bed said 2 o'clock. Great. I got up and ran downstairs as fast as I could. I didn't want Lily, my little sister to wake up Charlie sleeping next door; he needed to wake up early enough as it is.

Opening Lily's door I saw her still thrashing around on the bed from the nightmare she had. I remember going through that stage in my life. I was 9, just like Lily is now. I sat on the edge of her bed placing my hand on her forehead and whispering that everythings okay; it was just a dream.

She stirred a little. "Bella?" she said. "Yeah Lils it's me. You have another nightmare?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. "You want to come up and sleep with me now?" "Y-Yes p-please."

I helped her stand up. I'd have carried her up the stairs if I weren't so clumsy and so sure I'd trip and have us both tumbling right back down again. I don't know about Lily but I sure as heck don't want to have to climb up the stairs twice. Especially at this hour.

Slowly but surely we made it to my room. I laid her on the inside of the bed up against the wall and tucked her in. She fell asleep instantly but I never could sleep after something like that so I started to count horses. Yeah I know, everyone counts sheep but personally, I don't find sheep all that interesting. I don't want to fall asleep to the most boring creatures imaginable. I got up to horse number sixty-eight before finally dosing off.

_Beep Beep Beep. Beep Beep Beep. Beep Bee-_CRASH. I really need a new alarm clock. I've needed one for a while but I guess breaking it on the wall drives me to really go out and get one.

I got up out of bed to go take a shower before waking Lily up and making her breakfast. Charlie was already gone so I took my time in the shower letting the hot water sooth my aching muscles. Now, I love my little sis but I really can't wait until she stops having these nightmares. I finished up and went to go get up Lily.

"Lils. Time to wake up." She just groaned and rolled over. "Lily." I repeated. Shaking her never helped but i figured this once wouldn't matter. "Lily Elizabeth Swan. You wake up right now or you're going to school in your PJs and with an empty belly." That got her up. She bolted for the bathroom and started to wash up while I headed toward the kitchen.

The bacon was just finishing up when she came down and hopped into a chair at the table. I placed the plate infront of her and she instantly went into "Charlie mode". That's what I call it when she eats. They eat exactly the same. All they see around them is that plate of food. Nothing else matters. "Bella, I'm finished!" she sang. "Okay go put your plate in the sink and get your school bag, we need to leave."

I got into the semi-crowded parking lot after dropping Lily off at Forks Elementary searching for my four best friends. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and I have known eachother since kindergarten. We decided to be friends after the first week of school and let me tell you: once we put those bugs in our pants there really was no turning back.

We're all seniors in high school now. Rosalie and Jasper are blonde-haired blue-eyed twins. But that's the only relations in our little group. Jasper and Alice are dating as are Rose and Emmett. Normally people'd think I'm the fifth wheel but I'm really not. They don't treat me that way and in all honesty, I don't really mind not having a significant other.

I met up with the gang in the cafeteria at our regular table.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella" they all said in unison.

"OMG Bells, guess what guess what guess what?!" Alice was pretty much bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What Alice? What?" Sarcasm dripped like venom in my voice. Of course that made Alice glare at me.

"Don't mock me Bella this is good news!"

"Okay. Shoot."

"Tyler's having a party at his house tonight! His parents are out of town for the weekend! Oh Bells this is so exciting! We'll dress you up and everything!"

"Are all of you going?" I asked everyone else. They all nodded their heads and looked just as excited as Alice.

"Okay I'll go. But Alice, I am dressing myself. You can double check but I'm picking out the initial outfit. Got it?" She pouted a little but agreed.

"Besides," Rosalie said "You'll get to meet the new kid."

"I didn't know we had a new kid here." I looked around the cafeteria trying to find a face I didn't recognize.

"He's not here yet. He starts on Monday but Tyler saw him at the park the other day and invited him to the party."

"Ah. Well, that's cool." I shrugged. I was playing nonchalant but I was actually really excited to see this new kid. We haven't had a new student here since the beginning of time. I mean come on. This is Forks. Nobody in their right mind would move to the wettest place in the Continental U.S.

I had no idea what was going on the whole day. I just kept trying to picture different kinds of people in my mind. What he a stuck up snob? Proper? Emo? A skater boy? Who knows?

But before I knew it was infront the mirror in my room after making dinner for Charlie and Lily getting dressed. I had on a kind of shredded denim skirt with purple leggings, a black tank-top, and my very comfortable black converse shoes. I was finishing up my make-up when my phone rang and, of course, it was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Bells, we're on our way."_

"Okay just honk when you're outside."

_"Got it."_

Not even five minutes after hanging up there was a horn blaring from the curb. I said my good-byes to Lily and Charlie and ran out the door. I stopped five feet from Emmett's jeep to turn in a complete circle while Alice scrutinized my outfit. That's what I love about having Alice as a friend. You never went anywhere without looking your best.

She finally gave a nod and I hopped in the back with her and Jasper. "So Bella, you ready to party?" Emmett asked. "Oh hell yeah! Wooohooo!" Everyone laughed as we accelerated down the drive.

Oh I am _so_ ready to party.

**-AN: Hey eveyrone. So there's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and I'll post again as soon as possible.-**


	2. Oops

**Hey There!!! I just wanted to remind everyone i don't own anything Twilight-related!!!**

**Also, much mahalos (thanks) to those who reviewed!!! **

**So here you go guys chapter number two!!!**

We drove up Tyler's street and parked outside of his house. You could already hear the music and there were people all over the place.

As soon as we got inside the boys went their own way while Alice, Rose, and I went to find some girls to chill with. There's not many girls we get along with but there are some. We found Angela by the beer pong table cup in hand.

"Hey Ang!" Rose said. She liked Angela because she was quiet but still had a little party side to her. Angela stopped mid throw to smile and wave at Rosalie.

But instead of stopping there I went to get drinks first. I took a shot with Mike before grabbing three beers and making my way back to the living room.

"Thanks Bells." They said after I handed it to them. I was called dibs on the beer pong table and waited my turn.

"Ugh. Do you three hear that?" Alice asked. Sure enough there was two squealing pigs coming from somewhere on the other side of the beer pong table. Now, ok, they weren't really pigs but Lauren and Jessica sure do act like pigs.

"Hey, Let's go say 'Hi' shall we?" I was always afraid when Rosalie suggested something like that. Especially with that mischevious look on her face. I shrugged and the three of us walked over to Jess and Lauren. They automatically looked up when we approached.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Lauren said

"Hey girls." Rose replied. They both had their arms crossed and were staring at eachother.

"What do you losers want?" Jess asked. I could feel it coming. The three-way blonde arguement. It was never funny but it sure as hell was funny to watch.

"Oh nothing." Alice jumped in. "We were just wondering what made you two sound like you just fell into a swamp." Boy did that brighten them up. But of course, being the gossip queens that they were they just couldn't help themselves when it posed an opportunity to spread some juicy news. They weren't happy about it, they did.

"Oh we were just talking about the new boy. I don't see why _you'd_ be interested. You two have boyfriends. But man I'd take a stab at that fine piece of meat any day." Lauren said. One of the main reasons I hate Lauren is because of how she views other people. There were just two categories: Females, and Males. Or, as she thinks of them: Bitches and Meat. Needless to say, she enjoys trying to find "choice meat" and hump the hell of them.

"The new guy's here already?" I asked. Both girls turned their attention to me.

"Yeah. But I don't see how that's any of your business." Jess said

"Actually, it can be her business if she wants. She's not taken." Rose said.

"Psh. Please. Like someone as fine as Edward would ever go out with her." Lauren shot back.

I decided to let the three blondes have their cat fight while I zoned out for a minute or two. I never paid much mind to Lauren and Jessica. Especially about the things they say toward me. I'm plain, I'm ugly, I'll never be as popular as them, BLAH BLAH BLAH. I knew none of that was true. I'm not obsessed with myself or anything but I do like to think I have descent self-esteem levels. And the new kid. So his name was Edward. That's a nice name I suppose. I haven't really heard that name too many times before.

My beer ran low so I decided to go and get myself a new one while the girls were still at it.

I grabbed another from Mike and turned to walk away just as someone else turned from talking to someone to get a beer. Naturally, we collided and I found myself smack on my ass in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ow." I said while rubbing my butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" Hm. Nice voice. I've never heard it before but it reminded me of honey and velvet.

I was snapped out of my trance by a strong hand right in front of my face. I grabbed it and was pulled quickly up. I stumbled a bit but regained my balance fast enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked and I looked up to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had shocking emerald green eyes, messy bronze hair (but not the bad messy), and a _very_ nice jaw line - hey, I can appreciate that. "Um, are you alright?"

"Uh, um yeah, yeah I'm great. Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"No, it was my fault completely."

"So, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" I asked. I was just being polite of course. I already knew his name. New, male, drop-dead gorgeous. This was Edward. I wasn't going to just go up to him and say "Hey you're the sexy new guy every hormonic girl teenager's talking about. Edward right? Hi. I'm Bella." Nope. Definitely won't do that. It's rude.

"Yeah, Im actually new here." he said. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. And you are?"

I took his offered hand. "I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward."

**Hey guys here's your second chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm not too sure if you want me to continue at the party or just go ahead to something else. So hit me up and let me know what you want. Thanks!!!**

**~*~Kamomi**


	3. New Here

**Again thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed.**

**Especially to **_**edwardcullenrox6201901**_** and **_**kookiewhore**_**. Thanks so much for helpin me out guys!!**

**So once again, I own nothing twilight-related. That's in Stephanie Meyer's hands *sigh***

_**(Starts when he gets to the party)**_

_**E Pov:**_

I was in my volvo trying to find the house that guy Tyler told me the party would be at. I'm new here and I don't know anyone so when I got invited to a party where all the kids from school would be going to I didn't want to turn him down. It would be cool to get to know some people before I show up to school and have to worry about nobody knowing me or where I'm supposed to sit at lunch. Which leads me back to the driving.

I found the house and parked across the street. That way, if anyone did something stupid my baby wouldn't be in the way of disaster. I stood there and looked at the house. I could tell the party had just started. There were people but not enough for it to be in full swing. That's cool. I'll take my time. After giving my car one last pat I walked through the front lawn and stopped at the door. I don't know how people do it here but back in Chicago we always knocked before just letting ourselves in. Oh well.

I knocked and the door swung open. Tyler was standing behind it. "Hey man!" he said.

"Sup. Thanks for the invite."

"Hey no problem! And next time just come inside. We don't knock around here."

"Okay man" I shrugged.

"Alright so the drinks are with Mike in the kitchen. Right over there" I went the way he pointed and sure enough there was a guy with drinks. He had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes.

"Hey man what's up. I'm Edward" I introduced myself offering my hand for him to shake.

"Hi. I'm Mike." He took my hand but it wasn't the best shake ever. It was pretty weak.

"Mike. Can I get a beer?" He was staring at me. What was up with that? He handed me the beer and I mumbled a thanks before I went into the living room. I sat on the couch next to a girl with blonde hair. Wow, there sure are a lot of blondes here. She too was staring at me. What the hell? Is it _that _weird to have a new student here? Maybe if I play nice...

"Hi." I said to her. She wasn't that pretty but she wasn't bad looking either.

"Hi. I'm Lauren" She said in a sickly sweet voice. It was terrible. "So." she continued, "Are you new here? Where are you from? I can tell you're new because I've never seen you before and I know _everybody_ in this school. Well, that's wrong actually. Everybody knows me. Not the other way around. Anyway, you have gorgeous eyes..."

I was staring at her dumbstruck. She just wasn't going to stop was she? She was droning on and on and on and her voice was _really_ annoying me. Plus, I didn't like the way she was looking at me. Like I was a piece of meat she was getting ready to attack. _Which_, I thought, _she probably would if I didn't get away from her soon._ "Yes." I cut off whatever she was saying. "I am new. My name's Edward. I moved here from Chicago and I haven't started yet. But, for the time being, please excuse me."

I got up off the couch and passed the front door into the dining room where some huge guy was chugging beer from a six foot beer bong. It was pretty entertaining. The guy holding the bong up for him was blonde (yet another) with blue eyes and the one chugging looked like a body builder with short brown hair and brown eyes.

When he was finally done he jumped up and down and yelled "Woooo!!! Yeah baby!!!" I couldn't help laughing. He noticed. "Hey man! You must be the new guy everyone's talking about." That was pretty blunt.

"Yeah. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Cool. Well I'm Emmett. This here's Jasper," he pointed to the blonde still holding the bong "There's Ben, Eric, I'm sure you already know Tyler, and Mike."

"Yeah I met Tyler and Mike. Nice to meet everyone else though."

"So," Jasper said, "You ready to play?"

"Play what?" I said warily.

He rolled his eyes and held up the beer bong. "Chug It."

"Uh, I don't know really."

"Chicken!!!!" Emmett yelled. Now, me being a guy, I just can't turn away from a challenge.

"Alright then." I said walking over to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett filled it up while Jasper held it. When he was done Emmett clapped me on the back and said "Alright man, here we go!"

I got down on my knees, stuck the tube in my mouth and started drinking. It took forever! Now, I'm a man who can handle his alcohol so it didn't affect me much but dang, six feet of beer is a whole lot! I finished it to Emmetts whooping and "Yeah's!"

I decided to go get a water. Knowing I was driving I needed to mix it up a little. "Hey guys I'll be back." Right when I turned around I felt someone bump into me. I looked around for the person but couldn't see anyone. What happened? "Ow." I heard. I looked down and there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I laughed a little because I caught her rubbing her butt from when she fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?" I apologized while offering my hand to take. She looked at it for a second before finally grabbing it and I pulled her up. She wobbled a little. "Are you alright?" I asked. She just looked at me. She was gorgeous. She had slightly curly dark brown hair, flawless creamy skin, and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen. She was still staring at me. I figured she might be a little drunk so I asked again. "Um, are you alright?"

"Uh, um yeah, yeah I'm great. Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going." she said. I noticed her cheeks turned pink. It was beautiful.

"No, it was my fault completly." I said.

"So, I've never seen you before. What's your name?" she asked. I was pretty sure she knew who I was. That girl Lauren seemed like a major gossip queen so I figured she was just being nice. But whatever. If I played along I'd get to hear her talking.

"Yeah, I'm actually new here." I answered. "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. And you are?" I asked offering my hand again.

"I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward." she said taking my hand.

"So Bella, mind if we hang out for a while?"

"Not at all. Let's go. Thanks for the drink Mike." she said before turning away. I noticed Mike was pouting a little. I grabbed a water and followed her out to the backyard.

We sat on the tire swing hooked onto the tree. "So," I said "I think Mike's a little mad at me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I took you away from him. I hope I was wrong but when we left I noticed him pouting. It was really weird." She looked at me for a second before going into hysterics. She was laughing so hard she fell off the swing making me fall off backwards from the uneven weight.

"What the hell?" I asked looking at her rolling form on the ground.

"He-he, hahaha!!!"

"What?!"

She finally composed herself enough to tell me "He wasn't mad at you because you took me away!"

"Well then what was going on?" I was really confused and she was still giggling.

"He was mad because _I_ took _you_ away." She had her eyebrows raised.

No. "Wait a second." Please don't let this be happening. "Are you trying to say that Mike's.." She nodded then stood up wiping off her skirt.

"Yup." She popped the "p". "Mike's gay." **(Now, I've got nothing against gay people. Just remember that.)**

"Okay," I said. "Let's just stop talking about Mike."

"Alright." She agreed. Thank goodness too because I have no idea how to react to that and I probably won't have anything to say due to it.

We spent the next couple of hours just talking. I asked questions and she did the same. I found out her favorite color (today) was purple. She's the police chief's daughter (which I really need to remember) and has a little sister named Lily. Her mom passed away about eight years ago. She's on the softball team at Forks High School (which is the only time she isn't a clumsy mess - her words, not mine). She's known Emmett, Jasper and their girlfriends Rosalie and Alice (I think those were their names) since she was five years old and they've been best friends ever since.

I was about to ask her what type of music she likes when I was cut off.

"BELLA! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Bella sighed and took her hands away from her ears.

"Alright Alice I'm coming!!"

I looked at the back porch and there was a very tall pretty blonde with a very small pixie looking black haired girl. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say these were Rosalie and Alice.

They came over. Well, Rosalie glided and Alice bounced and stood infront of us smiling.

"Bella, who's this?" Alice asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Um, well, uh," Bella stuttered. Hm. Wonder what that was about.

"I'm Edward." I answered offering my hand to the both of them. They took it smiling like Chesire cats.

"Oh this is just too good." Rosalie said.

"Rose." Bella said in a warning voice.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I was just going to say that Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya are all going to freak knowing you kept him to yourself this whole time."

"I've met Lauren, but who's Jessica and Tanya?" I asked.

"Queen Pig and the two piglets." Bella said matter-of-factly. I was suprised. Bella didn't seem the type to have enemies. "What?" She asked. "Have you talked to them? They sound like pigs when they squeal about something." She shrugged like it was just another quality someone could have. Like being able to read. But after meeting Lauren I wasn't too sure if they had obtained that particular skill.

"True." I said.

"Hey, what happened when I left anyway?" Bella asked them.

"Oh nothing." Rose shrugged. "Jessica just said something to Angela about being a first class dork and that pissed of Alice (of course)."

"So I said I needed to get a drink. But I snuck behind them and pulled on Jessica's hair (which we all knew was a weave anyway). It came off. So she and Lauren both ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. I have to say though, the way they have an obsession with their hair I'd have thought they'd get a much better weave than that."

We were all laughing when Emmett and Jasper came out of the house and said it was time for everyone to get going. We said goodbye and they offered for me to sit with them at lunch on Monday which I accepted. See, I knew making friends at a party was a good idea.

I got into my Volvo and drove back to my house. Since it was past two in the morning I had to be very quiet so I wouldn't wake up Esme and Carlisle. I took a shower and laid down in my bed looking at the ceiling. I fell asleep half an hour later with Bella Swan on my mind.

**Okay guys there's the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Reviews = love!!!**

**Mahalo Nui Loa**

**~*~Kamomi**


	4. First Day

**Sorry it took a while guys. I was pretty busy with class, work, and partying hehe.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight-related. **

**However, Kinci, Felicia, and Lalee are mine.**

_B POV:_

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. I did some chores and baby-sat Lily while Charlie was fishing. Nothing too exciting. But the whole time I couldn't keep my mind off of Edward. I'd randomly laugh at some of the things he said when we were together. Like when he found out Mike was into him. Or the story he told me about the cookie monster in his backyard when he was five. Of course Charlie and Lily would look at me like I was going crazy or something. Oddly enough, I really didn't care at all.

Which is why I'm driving faster than normal to school today. I promised Edward I'd show him around to his classes if he needs it, and that he could sit with us at lunch. Finally I was in the school parking lot looking around for a car I've never seen before. It was still only 7:30 so I figured I'd have some waiting to do. I parked the car and started to read. I got lost in it instantly. Just as the main character was about to escape with her true love there was a tap on my window. I looked up to see Edward's face right up against the glass smiling.

"Hey." He said once I got out.

"Hi there. You ready to get your schedule and stuff?"

"Yeah sure."

We got to the little office and walked to the desk where Mrs. Cope sat typing something into her computer. I hated it in here. It always reminded me of an asylum. Don't ask me why. It just has that feel to it.

"Hey Mrs. Cope." I said and gave her a big smile. Teachers love it when you smile at them. Not just any smile though. You know the kind: the ones that you can almost hear go *DING* right when you cock your head to the side and show your pearly whites. Any way, that's what I did.

"Hello Isabella. What can I do...." Her smile faded and her eyes glazed over. Yup. She noticed Mr. Gorgeous behind me. I could see her eyes roaming over his sex hair, his eyes, everything. I was mentally counting how long it would take her to get back to our conversation. 5 seconds. "Sorry, sorry." She snapped out of it. "What can I do for you Isabella?"

"Well, since you've already noticed Edward there, I'm sure you know. I just was showing him where to get his schedule from."

"Ah yes. Edward Cullen." She stood up to get his schedule from the printer so I looked over at Edward. He looked a little nervous to be completely honest. I couldn't help the little laugh that escaped. He shot me a glare for that, which just made me laugh freely.

"Are you okay Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

She handed Edward his schedule and we left.

"You know for some crazy reason, I didn't find that as funny as you did." he said.

"Im sorry okay. But the look on your face at having a forty-something year old woman checking you out was just priceless. It would have been rude _not_ to laugh."

"Whatever." I knew he was mad but he rolled his eyes and I could tell I was forgiven.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know eachother. We didn't have any classes together and I was super late for all of mine because I was showing Edward where to go. He told me once that I didn't have to since I was being late for my classes. But I told him I didn't mind it. I don't think he minded either because he never told me again after that. We had the same lunch together but it was just spent eating with the gang.

I was sitting in my biology class (the last class of the day) waiting for it to finish when Edward walks in. I was shocked. I thought he had Chemistry this period. I was the only student without a partner. I was really good in this class and Mr. Woodburn wanted everyone else to have a chance to "learn something for themselves". Whatever. But at the moment I was really thankful for this becasue Edward would have to sit next to me. And sure enough, a second later he was pulling out his chair and giving me a crooked grin with a twinkle in his eye.

"You look shocked." he said. I didn't even know my jaw was hanging open until he put a finger under it and pushed up making it close.

"I am." I managed to choke out. "I thought you had Chemistry. This is biology."

"I did have Chemistry. I asked Mrs. Cope if I could take this class instead." he shrugged like it was nothing. But I was really confused because he left a higher science class for a lower one. What the hell?

"But...chemistry is a higher level science. Why would they let you go to a lower one?"

He sighed. "Because I told them I had already taken the class in Chicago. I didn't want to take it again so I switched."

"So why didn't you just go to physics or something?"

"I told them I haven't taken this class before and I didn't want to miss out on anything."

"But-"

"I took the damn class because we didn't have any classes together and I wanted to have atleast one with you."

I was suprised (duh). "Okay see, you should have just said that in the first place." I smiled at him.

He chuckled then smiled back at me. "So what are you doing after school?" he asked.

"I've got softball practice." Now, I know I'm not the most coordinated person in the world, in fact I'm probably one of the worst (I'm serious, gravity hates me) but once I get on that diamond, it's smooth sailing baby.

"I didn't know you played softball. Can I watch?" he looked so hopeful there was no way in hell I was gonna turn him down.

"Sure. I've gotta change first so you can just head on down to the bleachers and chill while I'm getting ready if you want."

"Um," he frowned a little. "I don't know how to get to the softball field. Can I just wait for you at the lockers then follow?"

"Sure." I shrugged _But be prepared for major stares from the girls._ I added silently.

Sure enough, after I came out of the locker room dressed in my pants, a baggy shirt, and my cleates, all the girls were looking at him. I rolled my eyes and motioned with my bat for him to follow me.

"Cool shoes." he said.

"Thanks. They help a lot when I'm in a sticky situation." I knew he was being sarcastic but I didn't care. If he wanted to say something, he was damn well going to get an answer.

I showed him over to the bleachers and told him I had to go then walked over to where my girls were. I was really close with Kinci (sounds like kin-see), Lalee (our captain), and Elena.

After warm ups we all went to our respective positions. I played right field. Now, everyone thinks it's the worst position on the field. And that could be true: depending on who your pitcher is. With Felicia as our pitcher it's the hardest out-field position. See, Felicia pitches super fast. Seventy or eighty miles per hour. Not a lot of the girls can hit her. So if they hit the ball at all, most likely it's hit late and it'll go straight to right field. Which is why I'm in right field. They needed someone fast, who can catch anything above her ankle, and who has a killer throwing arm. In other words: Me.

I have to admit I was a little nervous with Edward watching me. I didn't want to mess up.

"Hey Bella!" Motu (our coach) called. "Ready!"

She hit the ball high in the air in my direction but it wasn't going to be an easy catch. I ran as fast as I could toward the ball. I wouldn't get there in time if I stayed standing. I slid onto my left thigh leaning back and sliding across the grass. I threw out my glove at the perfect moment for the ball to drop right into it. I slid a little more then stood up and threw the ball back to Motu with a big smile on my face.

Practice ended about half an hour later. I went over to Edward and told him I was going to take a shower and change before heading home. I didn't expect him to stay. So you can imagine my suprise when I saw him leaning against the locker room door waiting for me.

"Hey, I thought you'd have left already." I told him.

"What and not get to tell you how amazing you were? Not a chance." He smiled.

"Um, thanks." I said blushing a little. We walked back to our cars. I noticed he was driving a silver Volvo. I like my truck way better if I do say so myself.

"Well, this is it I guess." I started. Turns out it wasn't though because he kept talking.

"You really were great out there. That catch! That was the first time I've seen you fall on purpose! And something other than a bruised butt came out of it this time!" He was talking so anitmatedly I had wasn't sure what to say.

"Thanks. And I get it: I'm clumsy. But I dont know. I enjoy playing softball. I feel so free. And when the adrenaline pumps through me it puts everything into slow motion and I _can_ do things like unbelieveable catches." I shrugged like it was nothing. But let me tell you: I was about ready to explode inside.

"Well I thought it was amazing." We smiled at eachother before he pulled my truck door open with a creak.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Most definitely." I said while hopping into my truck. He watched me the whole way out of the drive way before getting into his car. How do I know you ask? I was watching him through my rear-view mirror *wink*. I drove home, smiling the whole way there.

**Okay so hope you liked it.**

**Reviews = Pure Awesomeness!!!**

**~*~Kamomi**


	5. Feelings

**Hi everyone! Im sorry it took so long but I'm just getting back into the fanfic scene okay?**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Anything twilight related-belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me.**

_BPOV_

So. Like I said, I smiled the whole way home. I couldn't help it. I kinda wondered if I was losing my mind or something. I needed some serious phone calls with the girls. Something as serious as this needed to be told only once in exact detail. Therefore, it would be a three-way call. Thank the man above for technology.

I pulled up infront of my house and jumped out of the truck. Dad picks up Lily from school so I  
could just come home and make dinner right away. Lily had a 8:30 bedtime. I hated those. First things first though. I needed a shower. I went up stairs, grabbed my towel, and headed  
purposely toward the bathroom. The water felt amazing on my skin. It was burning hot. Just  
the way I liked it. I opened my strawberry shampoo, conditioner, _and_ bodywash (yeah so I'm  
obsessed with the strawberries-what?) and started scrubbing away.

Have you ever played softball? Or any other physical sport that requires running, jumping, sliding, diving, and _more_ running? If not, let me fill you in on something you're seriously  
missing out on. The feeling of coming out of the shower sparkling clean after two hours of all that sweat and mud...it's AMAZING!

I wrapped a towel, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. What to make? What to make? What to...make? Hm, I really needed to stop at the grocery store. There wasnt much so I pulled out the emergency kit:Chicken fingers and tater-tots. (A/N: I love those)

While they were in the oven I called up Alice.

_"Hello?"_ she answered in her usual high-pitched-always-excited voice. I love her.

"Hey Ali it's me, Bella." I set the timer on the wall for another 15 minutes and walked into the  
living room.

_"Hey Bella! What's up?"_ she asked.

"I really need to talk to you and Rose about something. Do you think you could get her on the line?" It was odd, I actually sounded _excited_ knowing I was gonna talk to them about a boy.  
No. Not just any boy. It was Edward. Sigh. Uh Oh. Maybe I really was losing my mind.

_"Oh yeah sure not a problem hold on just a sec okay?"_ there was silence as soon as she said it. Well thanks for waiting for a reply, i thought sarcastically.

It took a few seconds but finally they came back.

_"HI BELLAAAA!"_ They said in unison.

"Hi guyyyyys!" I yelled back. We laughed togther for a while before Rose interrupted it.

_"Okay okay okay girls enough laughing. I want to know what Bella has to tell us that it had to  
be in an important three-way call session."_

It was extremely silent after that. It kind of made me nervous. I almost didn't want to tell them.  
Almost. "Well, you guys know i showed Edward around school today right?"

_"hehe yeah we saw you two."_ Alice said. _"I'm winking ferociously by the way. Just incase you  
coudn't hear it in my voice."_

"Alice!" I stopped her ranting laughing a little in the process.

_"Sorry. Please. Continue Bella."_

"Rose you still there?" I asked into the phone. _"Yeah Bells I'm here."_ She answered.

"Okay so here we go. After lunch I showed him to his science class and I went to mine. You know how I'm the only one at my table beause Mr. Woodburn blah blah blah. Anyway. To the important stuff. I was sitting there when in comes Edward. I was so totally confused. Naturally he had to come sit by me and after alot of prodding I found out he changed his class because he wanted to have a class with me-"

_"AAAAaahhhhhh! Oh my god! That's so awesome I bet he likes you."_ I wasn't too sure who it was that screamed but I just went on with my story.

"So after school he came to my practice and I was so nervous but I liked it. I liked that he wanted to have me in one of his classes. I liked that he watched me play. And I love that he wants to see me tomorrow! I'm so confused. What do I do?" I asked I was finally done with my story and I needed to know what they thought. "Alice. Please go first."

_"Yes! Well, I think he likes you. It's totally obvious. And he's so handsome. But anyway, I know you like him too. I would just say hang out some more. Go someplace like on a date. Ask him. Don't wait for him to ask you. I hate it when guys take too long."_ That sounded like a good idea to me.

"Rose? Any ideas?" I asked into the silence.

_"Well I agree completely with Alice. Just feel him out. From what I can hear he does like you. Just follow Alice's plan. You'll be fine. Relax. Nothing's wrong with you (i know you were thinking it so don' try to hide it.) Oh my I just thought of something."_

"What?" I asked.

_"Do you have any idea how badly Queen Pig and her two piglets are going to freak when they find you have the new hot guy all over you?"_ She was laughing at the end of her sentence as were Alice and I.

We talked for a little while more but the inevitable beeping came from the oven just as Charlie and Lily walked through the door.

Dinner was a funny thing. I was smiling for no reason. Charlie was looking at me like I was crazy, and Lily was shoving tater-tots up her nose. Which ofcourse made all of us laugh.

When all the dishes were done I tucked Lily in knowing there would be a two a.m. visit from her. I left Charlie slumped on the sofa half asleep and walked myself to my room. I turned off the light and hugged my giant pillow. When I was comfortable I started counting horses again knowing I'd never be able to sleep with Edward on my mind. But when I finally fell asleep I had the most amazing dream. Of me, Edward, and a thousand ducks.

**Hopefully it's not so lame but there's the new addition. **

**Please please please review!**

**Much Love until next time **

**~*~Kamomi**


End file.
